


Under the fireworks(ONESHOT)

by dontcallmeburger



Category: Attack on Titan, Shingeki no Kyojin
Genre: F/M, Fireworks, Fluff, New Year, kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-31
Updated: 2013-12-31
Packaged: 2018-01-06 23:06:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1112595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dontcallmeburger/pseuds/dontcallmeburger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fireworks, Jeanmarco and lots of fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Under the fireworks(ONESHOT)

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is basically a short oneshot to say happy new year to everyone! Basically just fluff&fireworks.

Jean leaned against the doorframe, and sighed. His boyfriend of five months, and best friend of two years, Marco Bodt, was jumping around in what they liked to call their apartment. _More like bedroom with a kitchen and bathroom,_ Jean thought. They were living in New York, and they were currently on their way to go see the fireworks, if they made it, since the idiot still hadn’t put on his shirt.

“You coming?” Jean yelled, his voice echoing in the small apartment. He saw Marco’s freckled face poke out from the behind the bathroom door, graced with a grin.

“Just… give me two minutes, Jean? I just have to-“

“Tch. Marco, the fireworks starts in ten minutes! If we leave now, like, _right now,_ we’ll make it just in time. I don’t care if your hair isn’t all gelled in. For god’s sake, just wear a hat or something!” Jean yelled, annoyed. Marco stumbled out the bathroom door few seconds later, his hair not hidden by a hat, nor styled. Jean smirked; now they were talking. Marco walked up beside him, as he put on his brown boots and brown coat. Jean sneaked an arm around his boyfriend’s waist, and pulled him close as they walked down the hall, towards the stairs.

They were hit by a gush of cold wind as they entered the street. Marco shivered, and Jean pulled him closer. Jean hid his mouth and nose in the big, red scarf Marco had got him for Christmas, and Marco pulled on his black gloves, as they walked down the street. The mass of people around them were becoming bigger around them as they came closer and closer to the park. The sky was a dark orange color, lit up by the lights of New York.  Couples and families around them were whispering excited about the fireworks. Marco and Jean’s eyes met, and they both smiled at each other. The found a great spot in the outline of the mass of people, and Jean let go of Marco, and leaned against a big, old oak tree. Marco, shivered, and hid his hands in his pockets.

“It’s freezing out here” Marco stated. Jean nodded, and kicked up some snow which was covering the ground. Jean looked up at Marco, pulled him close, and embraced him. He then leaned close to Marco’s ear, Jean’s lips tickling it, and sending shivers up Marco’s spine as he whispered.

“I think I know a few ways to make you feel hot again, babe” Jean whispered, voice low and husky. Marco could feel the heart rise in his cheeks, and he quickly pulled away. His hands were covering his reddened cheeks, and Jean laughed.

“why so red, Marco? I was just joking” Marco looked away, and huffed. Jean shook his head, and took Marco’s hand in his.

“How long till the fireworks starts?” asked Jean, his voice barely audible. Jean shrugged, and pulled his phone out from his pocket.

“Only thirty seconds” Jean smirked, as he saw Marco’s face light up. The pair turned around to face the river dividing them from the fireworks. They grasped each other’s hand, and looked up, staring at the sky. The crowd around them began to chant, their voices echoing through the packed park. Marco and Jean looked into each other’s eyes, as they both began chanting, too.

“3…2…1!” The cheering went off, and so did the fireworks. The sky was lit up in beautiful colors, and the booming coming with the colors as the firework exploded almost drowned the applause. Jean and Marco watched the sky in awe, as they squeezed their hands together. Jean glanced towards Marco, and he felt his heart flutter and the heat rise in his cheeks, as he saw how the beautiful lights from the firework covered his beautiful features in red, blue and green. Marco’s mouth was slightly agape, and his warm, brown eyes reflected the firework. Jean gently placed his hand on Marco’s cheek, turning him around to face him. Marco’s mouth broke out into a gorgeous smile, as their eyes met, although Marco was a couple of inches higher than Jean. Jean took a fistful of Marco’s coat into his hand, and pulled him down for a kiss. The kiss was sweet; gentle, caring, _loving._ Marco’s hand moved to Jean’s neck, gently pushing him into him, deepening the kiss. Jean’s body were instantly filled with an unconditional love for the boy in front of him, the boy who had chosen him, Jean, to share the best years of his life with. They pulled away for away, and Marco leaned his forehead on Jean’s, brown and grey eyes meeting each other. They stood like that for seconds, just looking into each other’s eyes, appreciating the present of the other boy. Marco was the first to break the silence.

“I love you, Jean. A lot” He whispered. Jean’s breathing hitched, and he wished that he could hear those words every day, forever.

“I love you too” Jean whispered back. Marco smiled, and so did Jean. Jean leaned forward, and whispered into Marco’s ear again.

“So… What about we go home and get hot-like, really hot?” Marco smacked the back of Jean’s head, and Jean laughed. Marco’s face reddened, once again.

“Jean!”He yelped.  Jean chuckled.


End file.
